Teen Titans: Ultimatrix Chronicle
by Stormez the Wolf
Summary: When Team 10 is sent to Jump City, they end up stranded there and decide to help the Titans protect the city. The pairing I will focus on is BenxStarfire. I am using Ben 10 from Ultimate Alien. Rating subject to change. Pairings subject to be added as reviews encourage them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1**

**A/N: This Chapter uses most of what happens in the Teen Titans origin episode "GO!" as a template. it is meant to start off the story, and not all the chapters will be as near to "episode copies" as this one is. I simply wanted to use the character's origins from the TT series to introduce the story, and yes, I will be using aliens from all the Ben 10 series. As per the usual warning, I do not own Ben 10 or Teen Titans. They belong to their respective owners.**

Ben walked out of Mr. Smoothie at a leisurely pace, enjoying a chocolate-blueberry combo smoothie. Gwen was close behind him, followed by Kevin who, against his better judgement, had actually ordered one of Ben's suggestions.

"Ugh! I can't believe I let you talk me into getting this!" Kevin complained as he threw away a barely eaten peanut butter-jalepeño combination that despite the appeal of spicy peanut butter was as per Ben's usual smoothie tastes, a horrible combo that left an awful aftertaste in his mouth.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who took my advice. It can't be that bad, can it?" Ben took another long sip of his smoothie as he opened the passenger door of Kevin's muscle car and let Gwen get in. Kevin slid into the driver's seat next to his girlfriend and sighed.

"Guys, could we just have one peaceful car trip without you two bickering over something stupid?" Gwen asked with an exasperated sigh. Ben stopped everything he was doing. "Mr. Smoothie is NOT stupid! Don't even joke like that." At that point, the trio's plumber badges received an incoming signal. It was Grandpa Max, and he sounded worried. "Ben, Gwen, Kevin, where are you? Never mind, the situation is calling for experience, and after your fight with Vilgax, I know you three can handle it. I'm sending Kevin the city's coordinates."

As soon as Kevin got the coordinates, he let out a low whistle. "What is it? Where are we going?" Gwen asked, to which he replied "Jump City. Hang on, we've got a long drive ahead of us."

* * *

When the trio arrived at their destination, they were greeted with a horrifying sight. Lizard-like creatures with wings were destroying every building in a fifty mile radius. Ben jumped out of the car and, running against the crowd, yelled his trademark "It's hero time!" as he activated the omnitrix's dial and scrolled to the alien he wanted.

"Humongousaur!" Ben yelled as his form changed to that of a thirty foot tall orange dinosaur-like biped with a round black and green depiction of an hourglass on his chest. Several of the lizard-like creatures immediately directed their attacks at him, and Gwen was forced to put up a mana barrier to block the majority of them from reaching him. Kevin was having his fair share of trouble with the creatures until suddenly, as if out of nowhere a green panther jumped next to him, biting one of the aliens into submission.

"Ummm... Nice kitty?" Kevin said uncertainly as he and the panther were forced back to back. He absorbed the metal from a nearby street lamp and punched the nearest lizard's lights as he watched the panther make quick work of two other aliens. Then suddenly, the panther changed its shape into a green skinned teen with a purple and black jumpsuit, and he was wearing a mask. "Follow me, and bring your friends. We could use you, especially the big guy." He gestured toward Humongousaur, who was busy pulverizing the army of lizard aliens.

Gwen ran over to her boyfriend and asked "Who's your friend?" To which the green teen responded "Beast Boy, ex doom patrol, who's that?" And he pointed at Humongousaur again, who noticed him this time.

Ben finally stopped pounding the Lizard creatures long enough to say "The name's Ben, now how do we stop this invasion? And for that matter, who started it?"

Beast Boy looked up at the thirty foot tall Vaxasaurian and explained the situation so far, with several pauses in between to knock out more aliens. "Some alien girl that was their prisoner escaped, and they threatened to destroy the city if we interfered with her recapture. I got separated from my friends after I beat up a couple of these guys without really paying attention because of my… ummm, short attention span. Then I ran into you guys. Pretty lucky for me, huh?"

Before any of them could react to the cocky grin that Beast Boy gave them, a huge hologram extended across a tower on the island in the distance, and the alien that could only be assumed to be the leader of the strange flying lizards began to speak. "Fools, the Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed." Then the hologram disappeared and a huge ship turned toward the city and began charging a giant particle cannon. Then the four teens heard an argument coming from a block away.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded that you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!" They heard as they ran toward the voices. "My fault? You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon!" After that several things were said in both English and a language that none of them recognized. They arrived on the scene just in time to see a girl in a purple hooded cape yell "Quiet!" Then while everyone's attention was on her she simply said "Hi."

Then Team 10 and Beast Boy were noticed. "There you are, Beast Boy! Soooo… who are they?" Cyborg asked him while gawking at the huge form of Humongousaur. Gwen decided to do the introductions "I'm Gwen, this is Kevin," she pointed at her half Osmosian boyfriend, who said "'Sup" and then she continued, "And this is Ben."

"Ben?" Repeated the girl who had been yelling in another language, "This name is most strange for a Vaxasaurian. And what is an Osmosian doing on this planet?" Now it was Team 10's turn to gawk. This girl knew what species Ben currently was and apparently also knew what an Osmosian was. After the initial shock was gone, Ben evaded the question and asked the group, "Do we have a plan of attack or are we going to let the city burn?" The alien girl never lost her distrustful and confused look.

Raven was first to speak up. "Well, if Ben here was smaller, I could transport us to the ship with my dark powers, but he's way too big to-" She was cut off by a green flash and a perfectly human Ben Tennyson taking the place of Humongousaur. "How 'bout now?" he asked as the confusion on everyone but Gwen and Kevin's faces increased. Raven only recovered enough to mutter "Well, that works." As they were all engulfed in her dark magic and transported into the ship.

"Ugh… that dark energy stuff gives me the… uh, I mean… It's cool!" Beast Boy said, giving Raven a thumbs up. "Niiiiice." Kevin responded sarcastically to the green skinned teen's quick recovery. "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time." Robin said to the other seven as they began to sneak down a corridor. Then Gwen noticed Raven had stopped following them. "Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" she asked the robed teen.

"You heard the kid… I don't exactly fit in." she said, seeming a little more downcast than usual. Gwen put a hand on her shoulder. "He's green, two of us are half alien, one of us is half metal, one of us has a plethora of aliens at his disposal and one of us is from space. You fit in just fine." Raven decided that now wasn't the time to question her new friend on what she meant about aliens and simply nodded, thinking she would ask later.

The orange skinned girl, who by this time had gotten used to her strange company, directed her attention to Robin "I bring you… apology." She stated, unsure of how he would react. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too." Robin said. The alien girl continued "And, again, you are all very… nice. On my world only my Knorf'ka has shown me such kindness."

"Well things are different here, but we shouldn't be stopping to chat, because if they didn't know we were here before, they do now." Ben interjected as he raised the omnitrix dial and thought _~skip the catch phrase, it would attract unwanted attention.~ _as they were surrounded by the lizard aliens.

"Take them out, team." Robin said as, on a hunch, Raven raised a necromantic shield around her and Ben. "Thanks." He said as he slammed the dial down and out of habit, yelled "XLR8!" Raven then lowered the shield and XLR8 took off, knocking out the remaining seventeen or so aliens in 0.3 seconds. Changing back into Ben, he picked up one of the alien spears and said "I think I'll keep the element of surprise."

"Dude, are you always this resourceful?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded. "eh... so, so." He responded. When they found the bridge of the ship, they saw that it needed a key card, and Robin was more than happy to bring out an explosive. Then Gwen got an idea. "Why don't we just have Ben use Greymatter to hack into the door mechanism, instead of blowing up the ship?"

"Who is this Grey Matter you speak of, and how did you manage to be a kineceleran?" The orange skinned alien girl asked him. She was very interested in what this human could do, but she was still cautious. Again, Team 10 was stunned that she recognized his form, and knew the term to match. Robin took the liberty to use Ben's stunned face as extra time to blow the door open.

"-it takes more than eight juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar." They heard the leader, apparently Trogar himself, say as they entered.

"We're not eight heroes, we're one team." Robin said confidently. "Since when did I say I was part of a team?" Kevin asked, annoyed that no one had asked his opinion. He charged into the room anyway, coated in the red metal that the ship's hull was made of. Beast Boy ran, or rather bounded over to a group of the aliens as a kangaroo, taking them out with his powerful legs, but was knocked against the wall after one of them landed a powerful punch. Raven used her dark powers to appear in front of Beast Boy's attacker and put up a small shield to repel his punches.

When her shield failed on her, Robin used the opportunity to jump onto her attackers back. A punch to the face and roundhouse kick later, the Lizard alien grabbed him around the torso and threw him across the room, where he was grabbed midair and set down by a hand, made of pure mana energy. "What the?" was all he could get out before he had to get back into the fray. The orange skinned alien shot strange green bolts of energy towards Trogar as he began to run towards her, only to be stopped by Cyborg and Kevin, who were both more than glad to punch him several times. Unfortunately, they were both knocked backwards by the force of his punches, and she was grabbed and forced onto the floor, struggling to get free.

"Hey ugly!" the entire bridge heard Ben shout, "Pick on someone your own strength!" and he hit the dial of the omnitrix. "Fourarms!" and he began pummeling Trogar mercilessly. Unfortunately, he was swarmed with the entirety of the bridge, minus Trogar, who was forced to recover for a short while.

"Cyborg, can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked as he, Gwen, Cyborg, and Kevin were cornered. "I can try." Cyborg responded, fiddling with his arm. Raven, who had been trying to help Beast Boy recover, suddenly felt the need to intervene, and yelled "Stay away from my friends! Azurath Metrium Zinthos!"

The entire bridge experienced an explosion of dark energy, which knocked it out of the sky and into the ocean. This had Trogar's full attention focused on Raven, whom he raised his claws to strike a killing blow. There was a sonic cannon shot as Cyborg shot directly into Trogar's back and he went down. Hard.

"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once. Booyah!" Cyborg said as he lowered his newly wired sonic cannon. Kevin gave Beast Boy a high five, nearly knocking him over as he forgot he was still covered in metal.

* * *

The next day, four of the heroes, along with Team 10 were still standing on the island in the bay, gazing over the city "That's quite a view" Raven commented. "Somebody aught'a build a house out here." Cyborg replied. "Yeah, if you like sunshine… and the beach." Beast Boy added as he elbowed Raven. She gave a small chuckle "You know… you're kind'a funny."

"You think I'm funny? Dude, I know some jokes!" Beast Boy exclaimed, to which Raven freaked out a bit. "Keep the jokes to a minimum and I _might_ let you off without a warning punch." Kevin said aggravated. Then he addressed Gwen "And my car got destroyed in the attack, along with our plumber badges so it looks like we're stuck here until we can contact your grandpa, babe."

Ben suddenly asked as if out of nowhere "Did anyone see where… ummm- she didn't leave, did she?" he looked around a bit before the subject of his question stepped up from around a rock and approached the group.

"Please, I look… nice?" she asked. "I… still don't know your name." Ben said, looking flustered. She paused stepped forward and said "In your language it would be Star… Fire." Ben blushed as he couldn't find his voice. Robin stepped up for him and said "Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." She said. "You don't need our permission." Raven said. Ben finally found his voice again and added "But if you want our friendship, you've got it."

"I guess we could all use some new friends." Cyborg said, and Kevin grumbled "Well my car _did_ get destroyed, so I'm stuck he- owww." He got elbowed by Gwen. "Besides," Beast Boy added, "we kinda made a good team. Right Kev?"

"It's Kevin, not Kev, but it was pretty fun to beat those lizards senseless." Kevin let a laugh escape his lips.

"Is he always like this?" Robin whispered to Gwen. "You get used to it." She answered.

"So… Were you serious about wanting a house out here?" Ben asked Cyborg.

"Well… we would need enough space for all of us to live comfortably, so it would take a couple years to build, but it would be nice. Not like it will ever happen." Cyborg said. Ben and Kevin shared a knowing glance, then broke out in laughter.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked as they continued laughing. "I also do not understand this- I believe the term is 'joke'?" Starfire said, confused.

"Just wait… until I can quit laughing!" Ben said almost tearing up. He finally straightened up and said "Hey Kevin, how good are you at only absorbing one species at a time?" Kevin's answer was simple "I've been practicing."

"How? Before you could only absorb several at once, and even then it was random." Gwen said, catching on to what the boys were planning, and disapproving almost immediately.

"Relax, babe. It's a simple matter of touching him while he's in whatever form he needs me to be, and immediately severing contact." Kevin explained. Only Robin had connected the dots, as he had been Batman's apprentice.

"You've got an alien at your disposal that can build a house that big in less than a day?" Robin asked, not convinced.

"Well I need two if this is going to work." Ben confessed. Kevin smiled "Whenever you're ready." Then Ben hit the dial. "Fasttrack!" he yelled as his form changed to the blue and black feline like speed demon. Kevin tapped him once on the shoulder and immediately changed into a perfect replica of Fasttrack. "Oh, Yeah! Now then, what do we need to build?" The Fasttrack that was Ben changed first back to Ben then to Grey Matter. "Anyone got a piece of paper?" he asked. By this time the others were used to the unexpected, and Beast Boy handed him a piece he pulled from seemingly nowhere.

The Galvan began to calculate and draw blueprints. When he finished, he handed them to Kevin/Fasttrack, who looked them over and began to run to the mainland and back several times, piling up construction tools and building materials. Ben then Changed to XLR8 and began helping to build the structure of the tower. When the two were done, a huge T took the place of the alien tower that had previously taken up the center of the island.

The tour of their new home was astounding, as Ben's Galvan form had thought of everything, excluding bedroom designs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: a big Thank You to ****Mr. Raleigh D**** and ****GentlestCobra2**** for the reviews that kept me willing to write this story. I'm using the "Divide And Conquer" episode as a base here. Again, I do NOT own Ben 10 or Teen Titans. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"So, that is how the Crime Detector works." Ben, as Grey Matter finished explaining to the others, who were in the main Ops room marveling at the advanced technology at their disposal. If what Ben had explained was true, the computer's systems were linked to every camera in the city and the adjacent prison.

Speaking of the prison, sirens began blaring as a wall was forcibly knocked down and several guards were forced to pursue someone that had broken _into _the prison. The tower got an immediate signal and the screen zeroed in on the prison cameras. Robin saw the perfect opportunity for the team to gain more combat experience. "Alright Titans, we've got work to do. We're lucky the prison is close by."

"Yeah, but why would someone break _into_ prison? Aren't people supposed to break _out_ of it?" Kevin asked as he stepped onto a solid mana platform that Gwen conjured up for transportation. Ben shrugged as he hit the Ultimatrix dial again. "Jetray!" he yelled as he transformed.

When they got to the prison, Team 10 was surprised to see a giant creature seemingly made of granite walk into the room. The Titans, however, seemed to recognize the creature immediately.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail." Beast Boy quipped. Robin continued the thought with "And I can think of eight good reasons why you don't wanna break in!" Then he jumped out of the shadows "One."

Starfire flew into view next. "Two!"

Then Beast Boy jumped out as a tiger, shifted back to his human form and said "Three!"

Gwen ran into view. "Four!"

Raven jumped into the fray. "Five!"

Kevin walked casually into the room, knelt down, absorbed the concrete and said "Six!"

Cyborg jumped down from the upper floor. "Seven!"

Ben stepped up to the concrete behemoth. "Eight. Although to be fair, I count more than once." And he slammed down the Ultimatrix dial. "Rath!" He shouted

"Let me tell you something, big ugly rock guy! No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to… hold, on a second. One, two… well whatever it adds up to, Rath's gonna smash you up real good!" and he charged at Cinderblock.

The Titans turned to Gwen "Is he serious?" they said in unison. "Unfortunately, yes." She answered. Then they all charged towards Cinderblock. While Rath was holding Cinderblock in a chokehold, punching him in the face several times, Robin delivered a powerful roundhouse to his cement midsection. As soon as Cinderblock broke free of Rath's hold on him, Starfire shot two blasts of green energy at his back, which upon contact had quite a profound effect. As Cinderblock stumbled, Kevin morphed his hand into a stone hammer and intended to smash into Cinderblock's chest. At the last second Cinderblock raised his arm and their attack met, sending Cinderblock fumbling backwards.

Beast Boy took the opportunity to attack him in hawk form, which hardly did anything more than annoy the stone giant as he made his way towards Raven and Gwen. Ravens eyes began to glow white as Gwen's glowed pink. As a slab of concrete was raised by Raven to defend the two teens, Gwen shot several mana energy disks at Cinderblock when he demolished the chunk of concrete.

When Kevin, Cyborg and Robin ran into the fray intent on delivering pain, Cinderblock's arm punched them all three away in one fell swoop. Then as Starfire charged at him, Cinderblock grabbed her out of the air. She wasn't fazed.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." She said as she gave a strong sweeping kick to his chest. Rath was quick to jump at the chance to attack.

"Let me tell you something, you big slab of rock, no one messes with Rath's friends!" and he punched Cinderblock in the gut. Then Beast Boy changed his shape into a T-rex and ran at Cinderblock, who threw him aside like you would a empty soda can. Raven was busy chanting and didn't take notice until he was on top of her "Heh, watch out for falling dinosaurs?" Beast Boy said jokingly. Raven blew on the one strand of hair that had managed to make it's way outside her hood, unamused. "I'm… gonna leave you alone now." Beast Boy said nervously as he scampered over to another area of the battle.

Robin then grabbed Cinderblock around the neck and as he struggled to hold on remarked. "Thrashing only makes me hold tighter."

When he was thrown off, the stone creature grabbed a metal support beam which caught Cyborg's eye. "Now there's an idea!" he said, ripping off a support beam of his own and hammering away at Cinderblock, who despite his size, was able to knock Cyborg across the room. Ben, who had somehow convinced himself that Rath was doing more harm than good, switched his alien forms.

"NRG!" he shouted after which he shot a beam of radioactive heat at the steel support beam in Cinderblock's hands. Cinderblock immediately dropped the melting metal as it became hot to the touch. Starfire laughed, and if NRG could blush, he probably would have.

Cinderblock turned to run down a corridor, and Robin reached down to help Cyborg up. "Wanna, give this guy the sonic boom?" Robin asked, to which NRG replied, "Easy enough.".and turned back to Ben, then to Echo-Echo. Touching his Ultimatrix symbol, there was another green flash and he said "How about the Sonic Doom instead? Cover your ears." To which everyone obliged.

"Sonic Doom!" Ultimate Echo-Echo shouted in an echoing voice as he threw several disks surrounded Cinderblock and let out a barrage of sonic waves, forcing him to drop to his knees and cover his ears, or rather the spot where he would have ears, if he were human. By this time, the guards had surrounded him, and Cinderblock was taken into custody.

* * *

Several giant gears could be found in the building, and they were working overtime to do whatever it was they did, be it power something or just spin for no reason. A man in black and silver armor with a brown and black half-and-half mask with one eye on the brown side was staring at a video feed of the prison battle that had taken place moments ago. "So… Cinderblock failed. Pity. Computer, play back file 203.7 minutes four through six." The screen flashed with Images of Rath pummeling Cinderblock. "Interesting… Computer, Relay minutes eight through eleven." And the computer showed NRG, then Ben, then Echo-Echo going ultimate. The man in armor thought for a moment, then slamed his fist down on the console of the computer "I _will_ find out what that boy is… I swear it."

* * *

"Friends, I wish to initiate a group hug!" Starfire said cheerfully as they entered the Tower after helping with the prison cleanup. "I'll pass." Raven said casually as she headed to her room. "Ummm… I wouldn't mind a hug." Ben muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Kevin heard what he said.

"Dude! You totally have a crush on Starfire!" Kevin taunted. Ben was just glad Starfire didn't understand the concept of a 'crush' yet. "Say what now?" Cyborg asked a little shocked. "She's an alien, dude. You can't seriously expect her to return the-oooof." He was elbowed in the gut by Beast Boy.

"So? Let the guy dream. I mean, he's more alien than she is with that thing on his wrist." Beast Boy stated.

"By the way, what is that device, Ben? You never told us." Robin asked. Ben sighed. It was about time they knew anyway. "It's called the Ultimate Omnitrix, or Ultimatrix for short, and it allows me to change into any known species of alien I have available." He whispered the next part so Starfire wouldn't hear "I still don't know why it hasn't scanned Starfire, Beast Boy or Raven. I mean, I'm assuming their genetic code is different from humans, so apparently I will have to manually override the system using a voice command."

Beast boy nearly wet his pants from excitement. "You can _scan_ people and get their powers?! Dude you should totally see if that thing can scan me!" He yelled, making Ben wince. "There's a reason I whispered that, Beast Boy." He said as Starfire had heard what he said and was now focused intently on Ben, and more specifically, the Ultimatrix.

"So you are saying that this device allows you to become not only the Galvan, Vaxasaurian, Prypiatosian, and a large quantity of others, but can acquire new forms as well?" Starfire asked, intrigued.

Ben gave a nervous halfhearted laugh "Yeah, but some forms come with drawbacks… My personality changes to be specific, sometimes so drastically that I can't remember what I was doing before I changed back, and I don't want to be misunderstood all the time, so…" He realized the mistake in what he said a little too late.

"YOU TROQ!" Starfire screamed as her eyes lit up green along with her fists. As the force of her breath impacted the group, their hair was blasted backwards, away from their faces. "Wait, Starfire, I didn't mean it that way… I-I-I'm sorry, Okay? Please! It didn't mean what you think it meant. I meant that when I use certain forms, I don't understand my situation when I change back."

"Riiiiiight. Keep telling yourself that." Kevin goaded. "Shut up, Kevin." Gwen said worriedly, trying to fix her hair.

"Fine, you wish to do the making up? Then perform the scanning on me! Maybe if _you_ were Tamaranian, you would understand why Earth language is so difficult!" Starfire was holding a starbolt two inches from Ben's face now.

Ben sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do." And Ben raised his arm to head level. "Ultimatrix user access voice recognition mode. Commence Scan for unknown life forms."

As everyone looked at the Ultimatrix, which had turned yellow, green and black, Raven came back into the room. "Sorry, I forgot I left a book in here." She said. Suddenly the dial on the Ultimatrix popped out, shooting out a yellow ray toward her, then circled a full 360 degrees around the room hitting everyone.

"Well, that's new, when did you learn that voice recognition command?" Gwen asked as not one, but six new forms showed themselves around the Ultimatrix. "Ummm… Last week." Ben admitted sheepishly. Starfire was still holding a Starbolt dangerously close to his face.

"Change!" she ordered him, to which he sighed and replied, "Well, here goes nothing." And he scrolled to the alien form that looked surprisingly like a simple change of Ben's clothes. How wrong he was about that. As he hit the dial, Raven asked "What did he do to us?" her face seemed to have two extra eyes and she looked angry enough to kill.

"Malga'kori!?" Ben shouted, then looked _very_ confused. He looked very much like himself, but his skin was now an orange hue, his eyebrows had changed shape and his clothing, while mostly green, had purple hues woven into the sleeveless shirt, a pair of purple shorts along with silver arm bands and the Ultimatrix symbol on a silver pauldron on his left shoulder. His boots were a silver metal he didn't recognize.

"You are going to need to kiss an earthling to speak English again, Malga'kori." Starfire said as Ben began freaking out. He promptly began to hyperventilate. A kiss! He couldn't do that! He briefly began to contemplate changing back to his human form. Then he saw the expectant look Starfire was giving him, and he turned to Gwen with a pleading expression on his face that clearly read "Help Me!"

"No way are you kissing me. I have a boyfriend. Besides, I'm your cousin." She said. Kevin was in complete agreement with her. "If you even try kissing my girl, I'll punch your lights out." Was all he said.

Ben hadn't ever expected an alien he acquired to have this big a problem. For the first time since he was ten, he felt powerless.

* * *

**Closng A/N: I am asking that those of you who review would please submit in the review your ideas for Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg's "Alien forms" that Ben has acquired since I would like input from my readers. The best names you submit for these forms will be used in future chapters. and don't tell me you don't think Cyborg should be a form, because his unique genetic and mechanical makeup more than qualifies for a rousing new 'Brother Blood vs Ben 10' centered chapter.**

**-From the desk of:**

**Stormez The Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: I will be warping the Plotline for the "Sisters" episode here to fit my needs. The names Koriand'r and Starfire are used interchangeably here. To those who think they have figured out the meaning of Ben's Tamaranian name, Malga'kori, here's a metaphorical cookie. At least half his name should be apparent to the rest of you. As usual, I don't own Ben 10 or Teen Titans.**

**The Legend is as follows:**

"Talking"

_~Thinking~_

**"Talking in the Tamaranian language"**

It had been two days since Ben took the form of Malga'kori. He had given up trying to communicate with anyone but Starfire, who was his only way of translating what he said to the other Titans. She didn't seem to be angry at him anymore, and gladly spent hours talking with him in Tamaranian. He was grateful for that, but was worried that if he changed back to Ben, he would upset her again.

~_Why am I worried about her getting mad? I don't even think Gwen made me feel this way when she was threatening me._~ he thought as he lay on the bed in his room in the tower. _~At least I can understand my thoughts as if they were in English~_

A knock at his bedroom door jarred him away from his thoughts and back to the real world. He sat up and decided to go open the door to his room. **"What do you want?"** He asked, sounding depressed as Starfire stood there looking joyous.

**"Oh, just for you to join me at the celebration going on at the pier."** She said happily. He was still getting used to the fact that she sounded perfectly normal to him when she spoke Tamaranian, but not when she spoke English. He decided that a day at the pier couldn't hurt his mood. If anything, it would help. Then he remembered something.

**"Koriand'r, I still can't speak English. No one would understand me."** Malga'kori stated rather glumly. Starfire gasped **"How did you figure out my Tamaranian name? I never told any of you yet!"** She exclaimed. He sighed **"I can't say it in English anymore, remember? I am limited to Tamaranian terms now."**

She decided it made as much sense as anything else she had seen him do in the past week. It was a miracle she hadn't heard him use her name in her native tongue before now. **"So why haven't you kissed anyone yet?"** She asked him.

**"Koriand'r, I don't think… I mean kissing is… Ummm…"** he sighed. He didn't want to ruin her mood again, but he couldn't figure out how to explain it without doing so.

"Sooo... What'cha guys talking about?" Beast Boy asked as he morphed from his "fly on the wall" viewpoint. On reflex Ben brought his arm up and Beast Boy was unfortunately close enough to be punched in the stomach by his fist. Starfire laughed **"Nice shot!"**

Malga'kori smiled. **"The pier suddenly seems like an excellent idea." **He said. The two left Beast Boy lying in the hallway to recover as they left.

Ben and Starfire were sitting at the top of the ferriswheel and gazing out over the bay. Starfire sighed in contentment **"Beautiful. What do humans call those again?" **she asked. Malga'kori laughed nervously **"Fireworks." **He said, apparently somewhat bothered by something. Starfire didn't notice. **"On my home planet such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?"**

**"Positive."** He nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he held up a cone of fluffy pink goodness. **"Cotton candy?" **She looked at the substance uncertainly **"The last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white and it didn't taste very-" **Malga'kori cut her off, **"This is different." **And he popped some into his mouth. **"Mmmm… Oh, it vanished!" **she said as she took some from him. He smiled **"Yeah, it'll do that."**

Starfire finally noticed his apparent discomfort and asked **"Malga'kori, is something troubling you? I wish to know… as a friend."** He shifted in his seat and asked the question on his mind. **"How did you know what all my alien forms were? Not even Vilgax can properly identify ****_all_**** of them" **Now Starfire was the one who looked uncomfortable. **"Well I ummm…" **before she could finish the thought, a purple and black squid like robot with only four appendages at the back and a dome like structure for the head zoomed by and grabbed her around the waist. **"Koriand'r!" **Malga'kori yelled in alarm. Suddenly he found himself flying after the strange machine.

"Wherever you are taking me, I do not wish to go!" Starfire yelled as she was carried out above the water. Malga'kori caught up to them and surprisingly easily punched a hole straight through the contraption. **"And stay down!" **he yelled as they got clear of it while it exploded.

Starfire looked confused **"Um, I do not think that it is down… rather it is in little pieces scattered across the bay, falling down to-" **Malga'kori cut her off **"It's an Earthling expression, Koriand'r." **

As they landed, the other Titans ran towards them. "What was that thing?" Beast Boy asked. "And why did it wish to hurt me?" Starfire asked. "I don't know, but we'll find out." robin replied.

* * *

Back at the tower, Starfire pulled Malga'kori into her room and said **"I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude. All 6000 verses!"**

Malga'kori's eyes widened. Then he noticed a teen who looked similar to Starfire, with a darker shade of hair and clothing, sitting on her bed. She immediately caught Starfire's attention.

"Sister! Ooops. **Sister!" **Starfire corrected herself more for Malga'kori's benefit than anything else. She ran to hug her sibling. "Starfire, I can speak English, you know. Oh, and I come bringing a gift!"

Starfire's eyes got wide as she marveled at the green refined stone that her sister clasped around her neck. "A Centauri Moon Diamond! Where did you get-" She was interrupted, "On the Centauri Moons, of course. Oh look it matches your eyes."

Starfire was so ecstatic, Malga'kori was almost sure he saw duplicates of the Diamond in her eyes for a second. His train of thought was interrupted by Starfire's sister asking "Anyway, who's the hunk?"

**"Oh, this is Malga'kori. I'm afraid he still doesn't speak English." **Starfire explained, oblivious to the 'hunk' reference. Then she turned towards the Ultimatrix bearer. **"This is Komand'r, my older sister. We should probably all go to the Ops room and let her introduce herself."**

* * *

When the three Tamaranians walked into the Ops room, Robin was the first to speak up. "Hey Star! Who's your friend?"

"Blackfire," The dark haired version of Starfire said, introducing herself, "and since Starfire told me about everyone but this fine piece of eye candy, let me guess." At the words 'fine piece of eye candy' three things happened. The first was a look of disgust and disapproval from Gwen. The second was Blackfire motioning towards Malga'kori, and the third was a look Kevin gave Ben's Tamaranian form. One of those "Dude, you are so lucky!" looks.

"Cyborg." Blackfire said as she shook the hand of the half mechanized marvel, half-crushing it in the process. "Litte lady, big handshake." He said "Well, alright."

"Raven," Blackfire said, moving down the line, "I like that gemstone on your ahjna shakra."

"You… know about shakras?" Raven asked, showing a slight smile that was only noticeable if you were looking for it.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime." Blackfire stated. Next was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, What's up?" she asked the one man animal army. "Nothin' but the ceiling, baby." He quipped, to which she responded with a good hearted laugh "good one!". This made Beast Boy turn to Kevin. "See, she thinks I'm funny." He said, thrilled because no one had been laughing at him lately.

"I guess someone has to, but remember, she's an alien. Cultural differences apply, so she's probably being polite." Kevin countered while Blackfire held a conversation with robin about what his cape was made of. Beast Boy's expression fell.

Then Blackfire turned to Kevin and Gwen. "And of course the Osmosian and Anodite couple. I have to admit, when I heard about you two, I nearly had an accident. So how long have you been together? I wonder what powers your kids will develop!" Gwen and Kevin both had shocked expressions on their faces. Thankfully Starfire intervened before they could recover and Kevin could say something stupid.

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" she asked as she cut into the conversation.

Blackfire strolled over to the sofa. "I was in the quadrant, thought I'd see if earthlings liked to party." Then she jumped over the back of it, "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

Everyone but Malga'kori and Starfire were now crowded around Blackfire. "Okay, so I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula and…" Ben suddenly remembered a discussion he had with Starfire yesterday about that very Nebula **"Isn't that Nebula forbidden?" **Malga'kori asked. Blackfire turned to look at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "What did he just say?" Robin asked. "The way she's looking at him, I'm guessing something stupid." Cyborg said. "Be a dear and get your superior one of those sodas I've heard so much about." Blackfire said casually. **"If she wasn't Kori's Sister, I'd have half a mind to go To'kuster (A/N:WayBig for those of you who don't know the proper terms) on her butt." **He muttered to himself as he retrieved a soda from the fridge. He wasn't sure why she had said she was his superior, but it didn't sit right with him.

Several days later, Starfire was looking for her sister as she roamed the tower. She had made it quite clear that she didn't want it found out he wasn't a real Tamaranian by Blackfire as soon as she had been out of earshot of the others the first day she arrived. She had already checked with Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Raven had revealed that she had seen Blackfire and that she was a surprisingly good gothic poet. Star had also checked with Robin, but to no avail. He did say that he saw her heading towards Ben's room though. She started down the hall that led to Ben's room.

* * *

Malga'kori was wishing he was anywhere but here right now. **"Why so uptight, cutie? You should be glad I am asking you for a date. Besides, it's not like Kori would ever do it. I'm the better option anyway." **Blackfire was saying, cornering him in his own room. "Sister? Are you in there?" Starfire's voice came from the other side of the door. **"Not that Grimplork!" **Blackfire said, forgetting for the moment that Malga'kori knew exactly what the term implied.

**"Well! Even if I ****_had_**** been thinking about it before, which I hadn't, I sure as X'hal won't go out with you now." **Malga'kori said, ducking under Blackfire's arm and opening the door to his room. **"Hey Koriand'r." **he said, disregarding the murderous look Blackfire was giving him as he walked out of the room. **"Don't you know your place, Slave?!" **She shrieked.

Her mistake.

Malga'kori immediately turned to face her, and his eyes were glowing green… just like Starfire's the night she had told him to change. **"WHAT**** did you just call me?"** He shouted as he raised a fist. To both the girl's shock, a starbolt formed in his hand, and he yelled **"Take. It. Back! NOW!"** he said, his voice rising with each word, to the point that a mini earthquake formed underneath him and the floor directly underneath him began to show signs of cracking before falling away completely. Then he began to float in place, his starbolt aimed at Blackfire's midsection.

**"H-How are you doing that? N-no one but royalty should be able to use starbolts." **Blackfire sounded slightly scared now.

**"You don't seem to know me very well, or you would have apologized."** Malga'kori stated sternly, disregarding her question. He then let his starbolt loose, which upon contact, knocked Blackfire out of his bedroom window. With the sound of shattering glass came the rest of the team to his room, all of which were shocked to see the Ultimatrix wearing hero zoom out of the tower and flat out punch Blackfire in the gut as hard as was Tamaranianly possible. Before he could land another hit though, three more of the four legged squids attacked them both. Blackfire seemed to know directly where to strike, and disposed of two of them, while one flew into the broken window and grabbed Starfire.

**"Koriand'r!" **Malga'kori shouted, while Blackfire muttered "Finally!" Under her breath. Malga'kori was quick to act and moved to block the squid like robot's path, punching through its circuits in a blind rage.

When he landed back on the ground, he was so mad he didn't care whose permission he had. He grabbed Gwen, kissed her and spat angrily "Alright you monster, what are those things, and how did you know their weak point?" directing his hatred at Blackfire.

"Lucky guess?" She lied.

"You obviously still don't know who you're talking to, so I'll ask again, and if you lie, I'll Kick. Your. Grebnacks."

"I don't know who you think you're kidding, but no MAN has ever gotten me to talk." She said impudently.

"Well then, I'd be the first." He said as he slid his hand up to the pauldron on his shoulder, touching the dial. "Brainstorm! Now then, what would be the most challenging form of cage to use that you couldn't possibly escape from no matter what method of trickery, or feats of strength you exhibited?" he paused to observe her for a moment, while she gaped. "You've got to be kidding me! That's all!?" he said as she began to fly away hurriedly. "This will damage you _much_ more than I care to think about." He said, shooting a field of electricity around her, which formed a force field she immediately ran into.

A scream escaped her lips as she was electrocuted with several thousand volts of pure electricity. The sound apparently attracted the attention of an alien ship, because an alien in red armor stepped down as the ship leveled with the tower. "We are the Centauri Police. Sir, release your hold on Blackfire of Tamaran, and we shall place her under arrest." Brainstorm lowered his electric field to the ship, and she was encased in shatter proof Centauri glass. "Good Riddance. What did she do?" The Cerebrocrustacean **(A/N: Brainstorm's alien name, for those of you too tired to look it up)** asked.

"She has committed the act of high theft of Centauri moon diamonds across the Centauri system, such as the one dangling off your friend's neck there." the figure in red armor said. Starfire unclasped the Centauri Moon Diamond from her neck. "I suppose this is yours then?" she asked.

The Centaurian seemed to think for a second "Keep it as payment for helping us apprehend the thief. I insist." And he stepped back on his place on the ship. Starfire placed the Diamond back around her neck, then flew up to the capsule her sister was in "Farewell sister, although you did try to betray me, it was still very nice to see you."

Blackfire didn't share her sentiments "Next time it won't be so nice. I will get out of jail, little sister, and your boyfriend will pay!"

* * *

The next morning, Starfire was sitting on top of the tower, hugging her knees and looking at the sunrise. Ben, in his Tamaranian form, walked up and sat down next to her. **"Hey. How're you doing?" **he asked in her native tongue.

"I am sad for my sister. And you do not have to stay a Tamaranian anymore, I-"

Ben surprised her by interrupting **"I don't mind. In fact, I kind of like it."**

**"In all honesty, I am glad the truth was discovered before you did anything with her." **She admitted.

**"Nothing was going on between us. If anything was, I would have never attacked her." **He stated matter-of-factually.

**"Something still troubles me though." **She mused, surprising him.

**"What is it?" **he asked. He wasn't expecting the question she popped on him next.

**"How are you royalty? Were you born into kingship… or adopted? Or perhaps have the potential of a Bumgorf of royal blood? I do not understand."**

Malga'kori laughed, then tapped the Ultimatrix dial, changing back to Ben "Starfire, I scanned _you, _remember? I inherited every power you had, including royal status, apparently."

After hearing that, All she could do was bring him into a bone crushing hug.

"Need air." He wheezed.

* * *

**Closing A/N: I realize I took ****a lot**** of liberties in this chapter, but I did say that this would not always be an 'episode copy' story. Those of you who wish to flame are going to have said flames ignored and/or deleted. You have been warned. also, the first suggestion for Cyborg's Alien form was so good that I will be using it. Cybernetix it is! the other Titans minus Starfire are still available to be named. Also, I probably should mention that the ****six**** forms he acquired are the four Titans besides Robin, AND Anodite and Osmosian, so if you have suggestions for those as well, go ahead and post them.**

**A Big Thank You to batrath for the name Cybernetix, and to Koriandrs and Tlane484 for the reviews that keep me going**

**-From the desk of**

**Stormez The Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the amount of time it took to write this chapter. I had trouble incorporating Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx into this correctly. Also, real life came into play and I was swamped for a while. Thankyou for the suggestions you give me. The one I shall mention in this note is that a guest has proposed a rather interesting idea for the Anodite form. MANAfest it is! The forms yet to be named are Beast Boy's, Raven's and the Osmosian (Kevin's powers) and I am still looking for names for those. As usual, I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10. Enjoy!**

"Awww man, come on! It's gotta be around here someplace." Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy shifted to a Labrador retriever and began sniffing the ground as Kevin and Cyborg lifted up the couch.

"I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote?" Kevin asked the green teen as he pointed a finger at Beast Boy accusingly. "Me? What makes you so sure I lost it?" he asked as he shifted back to human form.

"Uh, cause you're you." Cyborg countered. Beast Boy was quick to be defensive. "Hey! Just because I lost that videogame…"

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron…" Cyborg listed. Kevin finished with "not to mention my favorite shoes went missing," then he muttered "I'm pretty sure he stole those to chew on." To Cyborg, who wasn't listening.

Beast Boy shrugged "Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go?"

Kevin decided that no one had heard him and, for once decided to let it go. "Well how are we supposed to watch TV without a remote?" he asked. Raven slammed the book she had been reading shut and irately said "Simple, you just get up and change the channel."

Beast Boy, Kevin and Cyborg all shared a glance. "Don't even joke like that." Cyborg stated.

Raven simply responded "I wasn't joking." To which Cyborg yelled "Well good, 'cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote, or go back to your nasty old book and-"

"This is a pointless argument. You are all disrupting my meditation patterns," Said Gwen, who had been hovering off to one side, observing the flow of mana, "Not to mention the device in question is useless."

At this point the argument resumed as Ben and Starfire walked into the room "I thought I was the only one who knew the secret to traveling faster than light. Glorious!" she exclaimed as the argument began to escalate further.

Ben rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge "We'll find the remote later, besides, I think it's lunchtime anyway." He said as he opened the fridge. Several blue moss covered foods that looked very much alive shocked him into shutting the fridge. "What did you see that frightened you so much as to shut the fridge?" Starfire asked him.

"You don't want to know." He said breathing hard. "Oh but I do, please to be stepping aside?" she said. Ben smiled. He couldn't get out of his head that she sounded kind of cute when she butchered the English language, so he stepped to the side and opened the fridge. Starfire looked on for a moment and did nothing until the food in front of her moved of its own accord. Then she blasted the fridge with a starbolt, and the entire thing blew up, covering the entire team with blue gunk.

Robin walked in at the precise moment the fridge blew up "Hey guys, what's for lun- nevermind. Let's just go out for pizza."

* * *

Turns out everyone had their own ideas on what was good on a pizza. "I'm telling you I'm not eating meat." Beast Boy was saying. "Dude, how can you deny me the all meat experience?" Cyborg countered. Kevin was on Cyborg's side. "We can't all eat tofu for eternity, just because a snot colored kid won't eat pork, or steak or chicken or… "

Beast Boy cringed. "Dude! I've been most of those animals!"

Starfire spoke up next "I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting!" she smiled. Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy. Ben slid over and whispered "Uhh… Starfire, not everything on the menu's a pizza topping."

"Oh." She said as she blushed, putting one of her arms behind her head.

Suddenly a loud horn was heard as a bus began driving down the incline near the pizza place. As the titans stood up, the cries of a small child in a baby carriage were heard at the end of the road.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled. He didn't need to say anything else.

Starfire swooped down and pushed the carriage out of the way while Cyborg ran up to the bus and dug his shoes **(A/N: or are those just his feet?)** into the street as he tried to stop the bus from crashing into the pizza place now that the baby carriage was out of the way. Raven raised a hand and cast a necromantic spell on the stick shift, which shifted into park. When Gwen saw that the bus was still going to hit the pizza place, she used a mana disk to cause the bus to get a flat tire. They stopped it from crashing just as it reached the end of the incline.

Kevin shoved the door of the bus open. "Dude! What's your prob- ummm, don't buses normally have drivers?"

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robin asked, picking up a green plush teddy bear out of the cart that had odd yellow glowing eyes.

"Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?" A voice asked from the teddy bear as it shot an electric blast out of its eyes. Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy were blasted through the air and landed across the road.

At this point, the bus that had previously been stopped was picked up from the back and was smashed down on top of Raven, Cyborg and Gwen. Gwen only had enough time to raise a mana shield before she was knocked down under the front of the bus.

"Gwen! NO! Who are you? Come out and fight like men, cowards!" Kevin shouted. A punch in the face from an enormous fist that emerged from the smoke knocked him down, but thankfully not out.

A giant of a man along with a pink haired goth and a small boy wearing some sort of advanced tech on his back and shoulders walked into view.

"Heh, that was too easy! What a bunch of cludgeheads. You guys want to go get pizza?" the short tech wearing kid gloated.

"This isn't over!" Robin said catching the trio's attention. A blast was fired upwards from the bus' wreckage as Cyborg and Raven, along with Gwen took battle stances.

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy, who had managed to land in a trash can, threw a banana off of his head. "Who are these guys? And what's a cludgehead?"

The small boy spoke first "We are the HIVE!"

The giant smashed his fists together "Your worst nightmare!"

The goth with pink hair jumped in between her two partners in crime "And this is attack pattern Alpha!"

Several shots fired from the guns that had emerged from the tech on the boy's back as he began flying around the area. This caused the walls in the alley that Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire were in to crumble and block their exit. Starfire pushed the rubble out of their way just in time to see Cyborg struggling with the giant man with Neanderthal hair pushing Cyborg around. Just as it seemed Cyborg was winning the struggle, the huge man asked him "What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?"

The kid who had the tech strapped a metal rocket to his back and while laughing said "Duped!"

Cyborg was sent flying around in random directions high above the city. "Cyborg!" Starfire cried out as she went after him.

The pink haired goth danced around Raven, attacking with a rather graceful style. As she blocked Raven's punch, she smirked "You fight like a boy."

Raven didn't realize the small kid was behind the goth with a energy shooting weapon of some sort until it was too late. He smiled wickedly "And you're gonna croak like a frog!" He fired and she barely avoided the shot, but was blasted backwards into Robin from the shockwave of the attack. Beast Boy ran up to them and tried attacking as an elephant, but the huge man with long hair picked him up like a paperweight. "Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" and Robin was knocked over a second time as he tried to rush in with another attack.

"Is it just me, or did Ben ditch us before this went downhill?" Beast Boy asked as he stood up.

"It's just you." Ben said as a green flash appeared as if out of nowhere and he materialized in between the trio of villains and the remaining heroes.**(A/N: No he isn't just suddenly holding the power of invisibility. he used Ghostfreak, then was visible again when he changed back to Ben)** "Listen up guys, I have a plan, but-" The techie shot at the remaining heroes and they all flew backwards even further. "Gee scrumbuffer, I don't know how you just appeared like that, but I sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried!"

Ben gave the genius midget a cocky grin "You'll just have to find out, squirt."

"NOBODY CALLS ME SQUIRT! It's Gizmo! Pfffft, idiot! Mammoth, Jinx, let's take care of this moron." He aimed his gun at the ground several feet in front of Ben and fired. The girl with pink hair, who had been identified as Jinx swept her arms across where the impact of the shot had hit and several waves of pink energy shot across the street like a ripple across a pond. Then Mammoth, apparently the giant, jumped up and smashed his fists into the ground.

Everywhere the street had been hit with their massive attack caved in, and Ben shouted as he fell down the huge chasm into the sewer. When Beast Boy, Raven, Gwen and Kevin walked to look down the enormous hole, they couldn't find him anywhere. "Ben!" Gwen shouted down. There was no response.

"Well, later losers!" Gizmo said as the villainous trio departed.

* * *

Raven and Gwen walked Beast Boy and Kevin respectively into the tower. Robin looked extremely angry as he stormed past the group. "I need to do research on those three." Was all he said.

"That didn't just happen… tell me that didn't just happen." Beast Boy said rubbing his leg. It had taken its fair share of damage in the fight.

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." Raven said. She reached down and used her necromantic power to repair the damage done to Beast Boy's leg.

"Heh. Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks." Beast Boy smiled, but his sadness hadn't left his face.

"Ugh, that Mammoth guy can punch! Oww." Kevin said rubbing his nose. He had forgotten to absorb anything to guard his body from harm, so his nose was broken from the impact.

Raven put her hand up to his face and healed his broken nose with the same powers she had used on Beast Boy. "Thanks… now what?" Kevin asked. The door opened again and Cyborg walked in.

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyborg. I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes went to the floor besides Starfire and Cyborg's. "Tell me how we kicked their butts. C'mon I gotta have the play by play."

Starfire noticed something "Where is Ben?"

Beast Boy was the one to respond. "Ummm… Star, we're not sure."

"Not Sure, why are you not-" Starfire began.

Raven interrupted her "We searched everywhere, but all we found was this." She held up Ben's green trademark jacket with the ten on its left chest area. It was tattered and torn up.

Starfire Gasped in surprise. Cyborg started a long drawn out version of "If I was there this wouldn't have happened." Starfire on the other hand, got angry.

"I do not understand. How could you not find him? People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace so go there and look!" Starfire was yelling now.

"Easy Star, this is Ben we're talking about. He's been through worse than this and always come out fighting. I'm sure he'll turn up any second." Kevin said, more for her comfort than being sure of himself.

A lock mechanism on the door was heard. "Awesome timing! Kevin, how did you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ben!" Starfire joyfully said as she flew over to the door. The door exploded inwards knocking her back as it did so.

"Oh, no." both Beast Boy and Kevin said in unison, reminded of their prior injuries.

"Oh yes." Jinx responded. Mammoth cracked his knuckles. Kevin Immediately absorbed the nearest metal object, as he didn't want another broken nose.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cyborg shouted. Robin ran into the room and yelled "I heard an explosion. Is everyone allri- Oh crap!"

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it." Gizmo smirked. He shot a blast at the Titans that forced them to step back and knocked Beast Boy to the ground.

"Split up, we outnumber them!" Robin yelled. Raven, Gwen and Starfire took off through the tower and both ended up in the gym. Starfire sealed the door shut with her starbolts. At first the girls thought they were safe. That was proven wrong when Mammoth smashed a hole through the opposite wall.

"Hello ladies!" he said before grabbing them and throwing them out the window.

Robin and Cyborg eventually cornered Gizmo… sort of. He ended up hacking into Cyborg's systems without very much difficulty, even though Robin had been attacking him the entire time. Gizmo was even able to eject Cyborg's right arm before he and robin got similar treatment to Raven, Gwen and Starfire.

Beast Boy and Kevin were running through the tower being chased by Jinx. Every time she waved her arms, something went wrong with anything those pink ripples came into contact with.

Beast boy turned into a cheetah in order to get away more quickly. "Here kitty kitty! What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" She sent another string of pink waves of energy towards them. Beast Boy got away, but Kevin wasn't so lucky. A large section of the wall came crashing down on him. He was still coated in metal though, so it didn't crush him, it just hid him from view.

Jinx bent down and in a hushed voice said "I'll come back for you later, you delicious hunk of a man." Then she began the chase after Beast Boy. Kevin gritted his teeth under the rubble "I have a girlfriend, and you sure aren't her!"

Beast Boy stopped running "Phew! Lost her!" he said. A pink wave of energy caused a ceiling tile to collapse on his head and he fell over in a daze, rubbing his head.

"This just isn't your lucky day." Jinx smirked. Beast Boy's rebuttal was simple. He turned into a T-Rex and roared. Jinx's did several back handsprings, and her eyes lit up with a pink glow, and the floor underneath Beast Boy caved in.

Unfortunately the floor below was where mammoth was, and he threw Beast Boy out of the tower quite easily.

As Gwen, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and Starfire landed in the water, the HIVE Trio was standing at the top floor of the tower, and Kevin was being tied up by Jinx, like some sort of trophy.

Gizmo yelled across the ocean "Have a nice afterlife, ya snot eatin' losers!"

When Jinx finish tying Kevin up, she waved her arms across the bay, and the resulting pink ripples caused a tidal wave that sent the heroes across the bay and onto the neighboring land mass.

Beast Boy crouched down and joked "So, who else never wants to go surfing again?" Cyborg gave him a look and said "Not now man."

"Hey, I was just trying to-" Beast Boy started, but Raven silenced him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Cyborg's finger reconfigured itself into a blowtorch, and he began to repair the water damage done to his leg.

Starfire tried to remain positive, and giving a small smile asked "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" to which Cyborg said "I got it."

"But you are so damaged and-" She wasn't able to finish. "I said I got it!" Cyborg interrupted rudely.

"Hey, she only wanted to help. What is your problem?" beast boy asked.

Cyborg started to yell "What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint sized poindexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

"Enough!" Gwen and Raven said simultaneously. Raven looked slightly miffed, while Gwen was practically bubbling over with rage. Raven looked towards Gwen and added, "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you two from meditating?" Cyborg countered.

"We can't fight amongst ourselves, team!" Robin said trying to calm down the fight that would probably ensue. Cyborg lost it "Who died and said you were the boss, spikey? As far as I'm concerned we aren't a team at all!"

Starfire looked at the ground and quietly, but not so much as to not be heard, said "I wish Ben were here."

"Well he's not! Don't you guys get it! They won, we lost. It's OVER!" Cyborg wasn't helping the mood at all.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but Beast Boy was the one who voiced it "Then, the Teen Titans are finished?" he asked.

"Not yet!" An all too familiar voice said confidently "Not if I can help it!"

Starfire ran, or rather zoomed up to Ben and gave him a death hug. When he recuperated from getting the air squeezed out of him, he said "I'm glad you are ok, but those hugs are going to kill me one of these days."

When she let go of him, he turned to Cyborg and asked "Cyborg, can you control your arm remotely?"

"Yeah, I can do that. What exactly did you have in mind?"

At the tower, Kevin was struggling to get out of the ropes that were tied around him, while Mammoth was raiding the fridge. Gizmo was busy going over the Titans music collection. "Crud, snot, mega crud, snot!"

Jinx was trying on Raven's hooded cape. "Does she have anything that's not blue?" None of the HIVE villains noticed Cyborg's arm making its way across the room, and Kevin was too busy trying to untie himself to notice.

As the arm jumped into a chair near the main computer, it began triggering the alarm system and cabinets started randomly open and closing. CDs also began shooting out of the storage unit, which did two things, one CD slashed the ropes binding Kevin, and several others knocked Gizmo backwards.

"What the hairball?" Gizmo exclaimed. The he noticed the mobile arm. Before he could run, it shot coils of wire around him and he was soon rocketed through a ventilation shaft screaming.

Jinx was the next to be "escorted" to the roof via Raven's dark powers. Once that was done, Gwen ran into the room and shot a blast of mana energy at a distracted Mammoth, while Starfire used a barrage of starbolts to knock him to the roof with his teammates.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration squirt, but you really shouldn't play in the big leagues at your age." Ben said as the Titans surrounded the HIVE operatives.

"STOP CALLING ME SQUIRT!" Gizmo yelled.

Kevin walked onto the roof and up to Jinx. "Don't start what you can't finish." He said as he absorbed a nearby metal pole and knocked her out cold. Mammoth tried to punch Kevin, but was stopped by Cyborg firing his sonic cannon at his massive chest, sending him skidding backwards for a moment, that is until Gizmo jumped onto Cyborg's back.

"Hey robowimp, feel like getting hacked?" Gizmo asked, pulling a hacking device out of his pocket.

"Nope. How 'bout you?" Cyborg responded. "Ben, now!"

Ben hit the dial of the Ultimatrix, then changed into Upgrade and latched onto Gizmo's back. Upon Upgrade's attachment, he began electrically reconfiguring his systems while Gizmo screamed things like "Cut it out, it's gonna crash my system!" and "Stop, get it off me!"

Mammoth decided to attack Raven, but she just floated over him as he lunged for her. When he turned, intent on attacking her again, Kevin slugged him so hard with his metal fist that he was knocked across the roof of the building. Beast boy then scared him into running back the other way by turning into a T-rex again. Starfire then shot a double fisted starbolt at Mammoth, and Robin kicked him into Gizmo, where the two villains hit the unconscious form of jinx and laid there in a pile.

"Cramit, I'm callin' Slade." Gizmo said, taking a device from his tech. before he could call, though, Ben stomped on the device and picked him up by the neck of his shirt. "Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Barfbrain!" was the response.

* * *

In the large room full of gears, a woman, presumably the one behind Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx's attack on the tower was talking to the man in black and silver armor.

"I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the HIVE. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined." She made a fist, hit her open palm and continued "Strictly disciplined."

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite well." The man answered, "They were merely messengers, and the message has been received." He flipped a switch on a small device in his hands, and several screens began showing pictures of Ben asking "Who is Slade?" over and over.

* * *

"Nooooo! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "My tunes! They've been… alphabetized. How am I ever going to find anything?"

"Dude, I can name at least twenty worse things than that." Kevin said. "Like the fact that we still can't find the remote, even after the whole place gets cleaned."

"You're telling me! Now we'll never be able to change the channel!" Cyborg said lifting the couch up to look for the remote.

Raven walked into the Ops room holding one of her hooded capes. "They went into my room. No one should ever go into my room."

Starfire opened the fridge and gasped, then exclaimed "Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!"

"Does anyone know where the remote is?" Cyborg asked. Ben whistled, then pointed to the table where the remote was front and center.

As the Titans sat down to watch TV, Cyborg asked "I guess we really ought to be training for battles, tracking down clues and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh? "

"We will, but right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." Robin replied before turning on the TV.

Ben suddenly held his head and dropped to his knees. Starfire was the only one who noticed. "Ben! What is wrong? Can I help?"

Ben looked up in surprise "I-I'm fine. Just having a little trouble thinking, that's all!"

"If you were truly alright, you would not be in such a position." Starfire said. Ben chuckled then replied "I'm alright, really." Then he fell over holding his head in his hands. Everyone ran over worried, especially Gwen.

"Ben! What's wrong?" Gwen asked "If you don't tell us, we can't help you."

Ben groaned "My head. Make it stop! Get them out of my head!"

For a moment, it seemed like no one knew what to do. Then Raven seemed to remember something. "Ben, can you walk?" She asked.

"I-I think so." He said. "Where do we n-need to go?"

"My room." She answered, shocking everyone. Without another word, she used her necromantic powers to transport Ben and herself to her room, leaving the other Titans to wonder what was going on.

**A/N: I know this was not the best way to end this chapter, but there is a reason I left it like this. For those of you wondering, I will be skipping the "Sum of his Parts" episode as it is centered around Cyborg specifically. The next episode I will use is "Nevermore" which is one of my favorites and should explain why I left the chapter ending where I did. I will also need a name for Raven's alien form BEFORE I can post the next chapter, so the time it takes for that chapter to be posted depends on the VIEWERS! Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Early New Year my valued readers!**

**-From the desk of**

**Stormez The Wolf**


End file.
